Livin' The Gleek Life
by iscreamatapples
Summary: A story about Blaine's younger sister living her life at Mckinley, and loving every minute of it!  My own character


OKAY, this is my new story! and first post on here! I watched the newest glee recently, and it was AMAZING! I based part of this on the song "Uptown Girl" that the warblers sang! Hope ya like! Please Review! ~Emi  
>-<p>

Chapter 1 –

"BLAINE?" I yelled as I got downstairs.

"You rang?" He laughed, walking around the corner that connected the kitchen and the hallway, holding a cup of coffee.

"You don't need to give me a lift today, Nick's gonna pick me up." I smiled.

"Really? Before he goes to Dalton?"

"Yes! He promised! And should be here any minute now actually!" I checked my watch, and then grabbed my bag and shoes. I slipped my shoes on and put my phone in my bag.

"Call me if you need me!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door to see Nick in his car.

"HEY!" He smiled from the driver's seat as ran over to the other side of the car to get in.

"Are you sure about dropping me off to school? You don't have to. I can get a ride with Blaine-Blaine!" I put my seatbelt on, and put my bag on the floor.

"We had a deal remember? I drop you off to school this morning, and you visit me after you finish school?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" I giggled.

"So we still have a deal?"

"Yes! Now, shall we get to my school before Blaine leaves?" I laughed, and he nodded then started the engine.

When we got up to the gates, I kissed Nick on the cheek and told him I'd see him later, and then watched him drive off into the distance before walking into school. I saw Blaine just getting out of his car.

"Blaine! I forgot to tell you! I need you to take me to Dalton after school! Nick and I had a deal….. You don't mind do ya?" I ran up to him.

"Sure! I wanted to visit anyway!" he laughed then waved and walked off.

"Bonnie!" I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Kurt running towards me.

"Kurt!" we hugged as he got next to me.

"How are things with you and Blaine-Blaine?" I asked as we started walking through the halls.

"Really Good! Thanks for asking, what about you and Nick?" he smirked and nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"Very good!" I giggled as we walked into homeroom.

"So what are you doing after school?" Kurt asked after we had sat down at our desks.

"Promised Nick I'd go visit him, But I have to get a ride there with Blaine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going to see the guys again." I smiled.

"So you're not coming to Glee Club?"

"I'm afraid not." I bit my lip.

"Oh okay, I'll tell for you." He smiled back.

"Thanks Kurt! You're the best!" I gave him a big bear hug.

"I know!" he laughed as the bell went. We got out of our chairs and walked out of the room side by side.

"Yey! Maths!" I sighed.

"I know right! Who would want maths first thing on a Monday morning?" Kurt snorted.

"Oh my god, it's so stupid!" Mercedes walked up from behind and joined us.

"Hey Mer!" I leaned in front of Kurt to smile at her.

"Hey Bon!" Mercedes smiled back, and then we walked into the class room for a 45 minute long lesson.

My last lesson was English and I had been staring at the clock on the wall for 10 minutes straight, hoping that time would go faster, unfortunately it went slower.

As soon as the bell went I grabbed my bag and headed for the door as fast as I could. By the time 5 minutes had passed I was stood by Blaine's car and waiting for him to turn up.

"Hey, you ready?" Blaine said as he walked up to me, keys in hand.

"Yes!" I smiled and got in the car after he unlocked it.

As we arrived at Dalton and walked through the doors, the halls started to empty.

"Must be end of the day." I shrugged and looked around. I've been in Dalton a couple of times, when Blaine was in the warblers he used to bring me into his school to watch them rehearse. That's when I met Nick, he may be older than me, but he's so sweet and caring.

"Woah Oh Woah Oh Woah Oh Oh,

Woah Oh Woah Oh Woah Oh Oh!" We heard from the end of the corridor and ran to were the noise was coming from, it was coming from the Warblers rehearsal room, and we walked into the room and leaned on the door frame.

"Uptown girl!

She's been living in her white bread world!

As long as anyone with hot blood can!

And now she's looking for a down town man!

That's what I am!" I saw Nick singing and dancing with Jeff and David. There was a new boy in there that I had never seen before, he saw Blaine and started walking over to him slowly.

"And when she knows

What she wants

From her ti-i-ime"

Nick continued singing while dancing around the furniture like Blaine used to do.

"And when she wakes up

And makes up

Her Mi-i-ind!"

The rest of the warblers gathered in a group with Nick in front, leaving the new boy walking over to us, I hid slightly behind the door so they couldn't see me yet.

"She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an

Uptown girl!" he sang to Blaine and pulled his arm to make him join in, as the other warblers saw him and waved. After Blaine had got dragged into the back group, they all started dancing in sync.

"You know I can't afford to buy her pearls" Nick sang as he noticed I was in the door way as well. His face lit up.

"But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll see what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win!" he motioned for all the warblers to run up to me as I backed into the hallway.

The guys danced in a line, as Nick walked up to me and looked me in the eyes; I started to walk backwards as he continued to walk forwards singing.

"And when she's walkin

She's lookin

So Fi-i-ine"

Then I turned around and the new boy was singing to me.

"And when she's talkin

She'll say that

She's Mi-i-ine!"

Then I tried to walk again but Thad cut in front of me, singing.

"She'll say I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love –"

He flexed the muscles on his arm, and then the rest of the Warblers crowded around me with Nick directly in front.

"With an Uptown Girl!" He smiled then everyone filed back into the class room with Nick and Thad walking backwards slowly, me behind them.

"She's been living in her White bread world!" Nick sang to me with a smile plastered on his face.

"As long as anyone with hot blood can!" He grinned widely.

"And now she's looking for a downtown man!" Thad smirked at me as Nick pushed him out the way and raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's what I am!" he winked, grabbed my hand and then pulled me into the room where everyone one was taking turns to dance in the middle of the semi-circle we had made. Nick let go of my hand and I went to sit on the arm of one of the couches with Blaine to watch them. They finished dancing as the song came to an end they all gathered back into a small group with Nick somewhere in the middle and danced in sync again.

"Uptown girl

She's my uptown girl

Don't ya know I'm in love with an

Uptown girl" they all sang together then Nick walked forward towards me and held my hands.

"My Uptown Girl!

Don't ya know I'm in love" the guys harmonised.

"With an Uptown Girl!" Nick finished in a high pitched, and by then a tear had formed in my eye, I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Hope ya liked! Once again, please tell me what ya think! :D xxxx


End file.
